Lost Blade Shisui
by Rutilus 'Two-Hands' Obscurum
Summary: Japan escaped most of the havoc wreaked in 2077. Now Akiyama Akira must find Aoyama Motoko, and carry on with the Divinity School and the Aoyama clan!


**Author's Note- I was bored, and started browsing YouTube. I started looking into the Mothership Zeta DLC for Fallout 3, and happened to find an interesting bit where they find a Japanese Samurai. This then immediately spawned the idea that I should make a Fallout 3 Love Hina crossover. Rate how you wish, because I'm going to try my best.**

**A 2010 Obscurum/6****th**** Beatle Production**

Love Hina- Lost Blade Shisui

Chapter 1- Akira Akiyama: Lone Wanderer

War… war never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing path with rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God, to justice, to simple psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire, and radiation. However… not all was lost. Though most of the world was in fact destroyed, there was some of it left. The island nation of Japan only stood a few hits. In the apocalypse that followed, it still crumbled but somehow held onto its ancient traditions. Though society degraded, and technological evolution reversed itself a few years, Japan shortly after the apocalypse was very like it was in feudal times. Ironically, most of the clans reverted to their establishments that were during those times. Now, we begin our story in the new bloody chapter of human history.

Time: June 20th, 2277

Location: Remains of Kyoto, Divinity School of Swordsmanship

Current Reestablishment: Same

I swung my blade with precision, the same way each time. I was currently performing a task among the list of things to do on my moderate exercise regimen. I was on my 499th kata out of 500, and soon would stop for the day. As I swung for the final time, I put all my heart and effort into the swing. What came out, I had definitely not expected. The blade came down, and as soon as it had, a burst of wind came from the end of the sword. It blew forward, and rushed toward a door that I was facing within the dojo. It pressed at the door on impact, flinging it into the hallway with a crash.

"Oh no! Master Aoyama will be very enraged! Kami-sama please help me!"

I immediately ran for the door that was knocked into the hallway. I remembered what had happened to the last student that had inadvertently damaged school property. He was dealt with… harshly. I flew into the hallway, and was beginning to pick up the door when I felt a presence behind me. I spun around, only to find nothing but a breeze.

"Master Aoyama, forgive m-KUH!"

I was struck from behind, and immediately the air was knocked from my lungs. I fell to the floor, sucking for air. Above me, a young woman stood and glared down at me. Her long, black hair fell to her hips, and you could feel the waves of unbridled ki energy coming from her. This was my Master, Aoyama.

"Please, forgive me!"

She then reached down, and jerked me to my feet by grabbing onto my kendo uniform. I was nearly strangled by her.

"Explain this to me now, you defiling vermin!"

I gasped for some air, and sputtered out the words as best I could.

"My sword… swung it down… a blast… blast of air… hit the door!"

She released her grip, and let me fall to the floor. I had told her the absolute truth, and figured that she thought I was lying. This was not the time to be doing such things, and I hoped that she considered this fact as well.

"Are you telling the absolute truth to me?"

"Y-yes… M-Master Aoyama."

She never had told me her first name, though I did not want to know either. I had felt that she would know if I knew her name, and that if she knew I knew, she would kill me. I did not doubt this for a second. She glared at me, and crossed her arms.

"So, if you are telling the truth, tell me what happened. EXACTLY what happened."

I nodded, and told the story.

"I was reaching my 500th swing. This one I put a little extra effort than was necessary for it. When I brought the blade down, somehow a blast of air came from the end. It crossed the room quickly as though it were a projectile, and struck the door. Soon afterward, you found me trying to replace the door, and struck me harshly."

She stood, and seemed to be contemplating the events that had unfolded. She then looked down on me once more.

"Akiyama Akira, come with me."

She turned silently, and began to walk down the hallway. I glanced briefly at the door, and then began to follow Master Aoyama without giving a second thought. Soon, we left the main dojo, and approached the living quarters. We entered the building, and walked down the hallways until we reached the rear of the complex. This was where Master Aoyama's personal quarters were located. When we reached the door to them, she sighed, and flung the door open. She then motioned inside.

"Enter please."

I stared at her blankly. I did not know what I should do, and presumably I had the deer-caught-in-the-headlights reaction.

"Master Aoyama, you have never before let a student set foot in your personal quarters!"

"I SAID ENTER!"

I immediately bowed my head, and quickly entered the room. My heart sank, and my stomach ached badly. I felt as though I had set foot in a domain in which I definitely did not belong. As I entered, I glanced around the room. When I did, I was surprised to find that everything was thickly covered in dust. The room had in fact not been used for a very, very long time.

"Please, please forgive me Master!"

"Shut up, and sit down."

I knelt on the floor, and bowed to her. She also did the same, kneeling to the floor. When she was comfortable however, the actually struck my chin, causing me to lift my head.

"Ouch!"

"Hold your head up! You have nothing to be sorry for!"

I stopped when I heard this. I rubbed my chin, but also brought my gaze down to my Master. We were staring eye to eye, and were locked. I did not know how to respond, other than by remaining silent.

"What you did… show it to me."

"Where? Obviously I do not wish to damage these quarters in any way!"

"Just go outside. I will follow."

I simply gave her a puzzled expression, but sighed, and soon complied. I exited the room, and heard her follow after me. I walked down the hallway, and exited through a door to the outside and into the main courtyard. It was then that I stopped.

"Okay Master, I will do my absolute best to replicate what I did. However, if there is no response, I was telling the absolute truth."

She nodded silently. Sighing and calming myself, I lifted my blade. Pausing for a second, I then brought it down hard and fast, and put my soul and feeling into it. I felt as though I were swinging my own arm down, being one with the weapon. This time however, a larger blast than the previous came from it. It flew across the courtyard, and struck the far wall making a plume of dust. I turned and looked at Master Aoyama, only to find her standing silently.

"You are the one my mother spoke of!"

I stood puzzled, not knowing what to do next. We were both silent for the next few minutes. I was about to speak once more, but Master Aoyama spoke first.

"What I was told as a small child… It was true."

She began to shake, and I approached her wearily. I did not wish to pass on simply trying to be of assistance to my master.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! Please, accompany me back into my ancestor's quarters."

I nodded, and approached her. I helped her to her feet, and noted that she seemed physically shaken. We slowly made our way back to the living quarters, and reentered the forgotten room. She sat down heavily, and I winced at the thud-like sound. As we sat, I could feel a weight come upon myself. I felt a burden crossing my shoulders, and though I did not know it yet, I did know what was coming.

"Akira, you have accomplished something that my family hasn't been able to do for 200 years. I must tell you this story."

She took a deep breath. I sat apprehensively, anxious to hear the words she had to say.

"Four generations ago, before the chaos of nuclear destruction fell upon Japan once more, my Great, Great Grandmother Aoyama Tsuruko and her sister Aoyama Motoko had special abilities. At the time many people could harness ki energy, but these two were among the best at it. Aoyama Motoko was supposed to inherit this school, but for some reason disappeared. Nobody knows where she went, but we do know that it was then handed on to my Great, Great Grandmother. My Great Grandmother was born, and still had the ability to harness ki energy; however… when my mother was born… she could not. Although this seems like a very short time, it was long enough for legends and stories to appear. Among these, is the legend of the blade whose name is Shisui. It belonged to Aoyama Motoko, and was her blade she most commonly used."

I sat quietly, and waited for her to continue. After a brief pause, she said what I knew was coming.

"Since you have the ability to do this, though you are not in my family, I request that you look for this blade. Can you accept this task?"

I remained silent. The expression on her face told me that this was something that I must accept, and so… I did.

"Yes. When do you wish me to depart?"

"Tomorrow morning."


End file.
